Don't Forget Me
by Autumn0909
Summary: Xander does not have the best of home situations, and with his friends slowly forgetting he exists, he needs someone to save him and soon.
1. Chapter 1

Drip drop…

A pattern of red dots started to appear before my eyes, ruining what was once a pristine white carpet.

Drip drop…

Blood dripped from my chin coming from an open wound on my head, just behind my ear, leaving a bloody trail on my face.

Drip drop…

More blood splashed the recently destroyed carpet as the belt hit my back and opened old wounds.

Drip drop….

No one is coming to save me. I'm going to die alone.

* * *

><p>Xander opened his eyes and was greatly pleased to see he had made it to his room last night. As he tried to move his body off the couch, a sharp pain in his side reminded him of just how bad last night's beating was. After a short breath to get the pain under control, he looked at the clock and decided that making it to fourth period was not worth the effort. A bowl of cereal and some TV was on today's menu.<p>

School had gotten out hours ago but Xander had yet to receive any phone calls asking where he was. I mean it wasn't unusual that they stayed after in the library to research demons and talk about patrols, but did they really not notice that he hadn't been in school today?

It seemed that lately Xander was just the donut runner or tension breaker. They had no use for him; he wasn't a witch or a slayer. He always fucked shit up and they wasted no opportunity to tell him such. Just the other night on patrol he had almost killed himself by tripping over a stone and nearly impaling himself on the stake in his hands. Buffy wasted no time telling him that if he died it would have embarrassed her with the irony of dying on a piece of wood that I was using to dust the undead.

Another glance at the clock told Xander that while it might still be a little early, he really had nothing better to do then sleep. A dizzying walk to the most pathetic excuse for a bed, more like a pile of blankets due to all the damage to the frame thanks to his dad, and a last longing look at the phone, Xander retired for the night.

_"__I just want to sleep away my problems. I want to fall asleep and never wake up. I wonder how long it would take them to realize I was missing…?"_

* * *

><p>Please give me reviews because I'm not sure if I should continue. I lost interest in my other story so I know I'm keeping this one on the shorter side but I have no idea what will happen in this story.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

An annoying beeping sound broke through his unconsciousness and Xander wearily opened his eyes. With a slap of his hand the sound was stopped and he listened for any other noises that would tell him something about the other inhabitants of the house. Hearing nothing Xander pushed aside his blankets and moved his legs off to the side of his miserable bed. With one last groan he pushed himself up into a standing position and was once again reminded of his blood lose with a dizzy spell.

A few moments later and Xander was on his way to his bathroom, the only part of his living area he kept meticulously clean. A plain mirror and sink were directly across from the door, showing a rather rumpled Xander, and a bath surrounded by dark blue tiles and black curtain were directly to his left. With a slight click sound as the door closed an echo of a greater sound could be heard. He knew that meant his dad had finally awakened from whatever drunken sleep he'd gotten.

He was safe for now knowing his dad could hardly walk straight, let alone down a set of rickety stairs. However, that didn't mean he was safe for long. There had been too many times in the past where he had lulled himself into believing he was safe only to wake up to a few new bruises to add to his collection. And with that in mind, he finished getting ready for school. He pulled on some classic Goodwill clothes with a shirt just a tad too long and jeans two sizes too big. But hey, a beggar can't be a chooser especially if the chooser would rather spend the money on beer. With a quick check to see if pathway from his rooms to the front door was clear, Xander left his house for school.

With a rather nondescript bike ride to school, Xander approached his locker with trepidation. This is where the Scoobies normally meet in the morning seeing as his locker was closest to their first class and Xander hoped that they wouldn't notice the rather careful way he moved so as not to cause unnecessary pain. A twirl of his lock later and he was pulling out a red spiral notebook and English book out of his locker. The warning bell sounded as he closed his locker and normally Buffy and Willow would already be here. So he waited.

Why had even bothered worrying? The bell had rung for the start of first period and Buffy and Willow had not even walked by him. Xander rushed to first class, arriving late, and was reprimanded by the teacher. Glancing around the room he noted that Buffy and Willow were in their seats and seemed to have forgotten to save him one.

"_Willow hasn't forgotten to save me a seat since 3__rd__ grade when she started protecting me from the classroom bully… What is going on?"_

* * *

><p>As the school day finished, Xander was wondering if he should even show up for their daily meeting in the library or get home early so he could sneak past his dad.<p>

"_I wonder if Giles has forgotten me too. Am I really so insignificant? Whatever… I should just go and find out what latest evil is going bump in the night. I definitely don't need them coming around my house asking why I wasn't there today…or yesterday. Maybe if what they're hunting isn't too bad I can do a little midnight stake out and have a good reason for these bruises if they see them."_

With his mind made up, Xander started walking down the main hallway to the library. Ten feet from the doors and Giles bumped into him, scattering three books and what looked like some notes.


	3. Chapter 3

As both Xander and Giles reached for the fallen objects, their hands touched. Giles pushed against Xander's hand while attempting to grab one of the books, as if his hand hadn't even been there. _What? C..Can you not see me? Am I really invisible?_

Xander spoke softly, "Giles?"

With no hint of recognition, Giles continued walking to the library as if nothing had happened. He had important Watcher duties to attend to after all.

Xander felt like he was fading into the background. Like people passed by him without even seeing him. _Am I becoming a ghost like that one girl?_ With a quick look into the glass windows he dismissed that idea, he still had a reflection.

"What's wrong with me?" said Xander to the empty hallway.

A quick decision later and Xander stood in the middle of the library, feet planted on the table, and the sound of the door slamming open still echoing. Not quiet his style but he had to get their attention. Maybe it was just some sort of sick game. But no, no one seemed to hear anything. Buffy continued to practice with throwing stars while Willow and Giles looked through those books he had brought.

_Maybe I should just go home. Can my dad still see me? _

After a quick trip home Xander ran inside his house hoping to find someone, anyone, who could see him. He had not one foot in the door before he realized that his new found invisibility might be useful for some things. Two feet in and he was pushed up against the wall by a very familiar hand. Maybe not so useful then.

_Of course the ones who would hurt me are the only people who can see me._

Xander's back scraped against the uneven wood boards, splinters finding all the thin spots on his shirt in which to go through to get into his back. Another fist came swinging to his shoulder, dislocating it. More punches later and a beer bottle to the back of his head and Xander was pushed down into his _home_. A quick trip to his medical room, i.e. bathroom, and Xander was ready for the day to just end.

_This must be another demon, or curse, or…or something. _Grabbing a slip of paper and a pencil Xander sat in his lumpy couch and began a list of things he'd noticed about his situation. _The Scoobies can't see me but my parents can, so it's not affecting all humans. They can still feel me but they seem to forget me as soon as that touch ends. Teachers and other students can see me but I don't know if they forget me. I wonder if this affects the undead…Spike?_

With that Xander grabbed a coat and was off to visit Spike.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with the Scoobies…<p>

Giles was still flipping through his books trying to identify the latest creature running amok. From what Buffy had told him he was looking for a creature that is dark blue, has three horns upon its greyhound looking face, and werewolf like body. Of course given Buffy's recent tendency to drink before going on her patrols, there was no way to tell how much of that description was true.

"Willow, have you found anything yet?" questioned Giles.

"No," Willow replied with a half frown on her face. She always thought it would be so much easier if all these books were on the computer, then she could just search for the key words. It would save so much time. Then again it's kind of hard to stick books onto a computer when you don't have a keyboard with the correct characters… or a program that recognizes the demon language.

A throwing star nearly took a chunk out of Willows hair as Buffy said, "Has anyone seen Xander? He hasn't come to our… God Willow I wouldn't actually hurt you, I have better aim than that."

A poorly aimed throw made by Willow landed rather deeply in the wall. Buffy's question totally forgotten as Willow and Buffy started fighting over the throwing star. Giles ignored them both as he delved deeper into his stack of books, the creature must be in one of these books. So it seemed another long night for the Scoobie gang, minus one of course.


End file.
